zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
König Wolf
The König Wolf (ケーニッヒウルフ Kēnihhi Urufu) sometimes spelled Konig or Koenig, is a Wolf-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The König Wolf was first released as a model kit in October 2001, and has since held important roles in the Zoids: Fuzors anime and several comics and manga. Overview The König Wolf is a Wolf-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic for use during the various wars on Zi. Despite its appearance, it is not a derivative of the Command Wolf design. Instead, it was based directly on a wild Zoid type, in much the same way as the Liger Zero. (Incidentally, this is a different species of wild Zoid to that used as the basis of the Command Wolf making it related in some form) The König Wolf, as a wild Zoid type, is fast, agile, and responsive. The Zoid's agility is almost on par with that of the Liger Zero. It is equipped with an impressive array of powerful melee weapons, but the basic design completely lacks ranged weapons, a severe deficiency. The Zoid does possess one unusual feature; it is equipped with a set of advanced optics, located in a set of goggles that can be folded down over the Zoid's cockpit. Battle Story appearances The König Wolf was developed in ZAC 2101, as a potential counter to the Empire's Liger Zero design. However, the König Wolf wasn't ready for service until a year after the Liger Zero design was stolen and produced by the Republic. The König Wolf was used by the Republic in their invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx, in ZAC 2102. The Wolf's speed and agility was useful in the treacherous terrain of the Dark Continent, allowing the Zoid to rapidly advance through the Empire's territory. The König Wolf was primarily assigned to escort the Madthunders en-route to the Empire's capital, and was essential in fending off attacks by the Empire's Liger Zero X and Dark Spiner. For a while, Rob Herman, the son of the Helic Republic's President, used one. Most of the König Wolves were destroyed in the Imperial capital in ZAC 2102. The Republic seems to have abandoned the design in favour of further development of the Liger Zero platform. Media appearances Anime Fuzors The König Wolf first appearance was in Zoids: Fuzors, piloted by Amy from the Mach Storm team. Amy used the Zoid throughout the series. While no other König Wolves were seen in the series, the Zoid was depicted as a relatively common design. Amy's König Wolf is shown to possess a Strike Laser Claw system, instead of the Electron Strike Claws. The König Wolf also carries the CP-22 Dual Sniper Rifle and CP-23 Anti-Zoid Missile Pod upgrades. Her König Wolf would be highly ineffective, often being defeated by not only Fuzor Zoids, but also by Wild Zoids, like the Dispelow, or customised ones, like the Sabre Fang Holotech. Her Zoid was not always featured, as Amy was somewhat of an errant member of Mach Storm, only showing up on occasion, as she was usually only called in when the main cast needed extra numbers. There is a minor error in the animation of Amy's König Wolf, the missile pods on her Zoid's back do not open, she simply fires through the lids when she uses them. Genesis Two König Wolves appeared in Zoids: Genesis, one identical in appearance to Amy's, piloted by Danbul. The second, a gray and blue König Wolf, was spotted in the last episode of the series, as part of a large guerrilla group allied with Ra-Kan's resistance against Jiin. Danbul, an ex-tournament ace, despite her old age, is an excellent Zoid Pilot, though she is frequently hindered by the fact that her Zoid lacks Metal Zi weapons, and is therefore ineffective in combat against Bio Zoids. She still manages to do her fair share of fighting however, and when she later outfits her Zoid's Sniper Rifles with Metal Zi bullets, she, like the rest of the army, become much more adept at combating Digalg's forces (though not the Bio Tyranno itself). Manga The König Wolf's only appearance was in the obscure comic Zoids: Galaxy Quest Planet Zi. A König Wolf was used by Kugo, one of the protagonists, after he crash-landed on Zi. It took him a while to win the Zoid over (early on, it seemed fond of trying to step on him), but the two developed a bond after Kugo helped it when it was damaged. The two also fought together against an attacking Dark Spiner alongside a Liger Zero X. Kugo and the Wolf remained close companions until it self-destructed, trying to save him from attacking Shellkarn and Flyscissors Blox. Shaken by the Zoid's death, Kugo took up piloting a Leoblaze, later learning that the Flyscissors and Shellkarn had survived. Video Games König Wolf was featured in both the Zoids Saga and Zoids VS series. In the VS series, it was featured with the CP-22 Dual Sniper rifle as a standard weapon. In Zoids Saga, a separate König Wolf DSR is available, with the CP-22 as a weapon. The Dual Sniper Rifle is pictured more like an assault rifle, while in Zoids VS it is a heavy cannon. Another version, called the "Dual Sniper Rifle S" is available in Zoids VS, which actually functions as a sniper rifle as the name suggests. In Zoids VS II (or Zoids Battle Legends), both Dual Sniper Rifle variants are capable of shooting through the König Wolf's shield, allowing for snipers to be somewhat protected against enemy fire, making the König Wolf a good "boss killer" Zoid in the game. The König Wolf in VS II is also capable of utilizing both long and short-ranged weapons, making it one of the best multi-role Zoids in the game. Trading Cards The König Wolf was featured as part of the Zoids Card Colosseum release of Zoids Trading Cards. The König Wolf MK II also appeared in the Zoids Scramble release. Web Comic The König Wolf was featured as the main Zoid of the protagonist in the Zoids Web Comic. It would be used against the Liger Zero X and Dark Spiner. Video A short TOMY promotion would feature the König Wolf, where it would fill a similiar role to the above Web Comic. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The König Wolf kit comes on seven frames, along with a battery-powered motor, a semi-transparent canopy and optics frame, sixteen rubber caps, two rubber belts, a small dull grey pilot, and label sheets. The König Wolf is moulded in black and white, with silver claws and translucent orange eyes and optics. The König Wolf’s construction isn't overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity. The König Wolf uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, with a fan on its back spinning. The head can be manually positioned, the jaws opened, and the goggles can be deployed. The two decorative rubber belts on the Zoid's legs are very fragile and snap easily; however this does not affect the model's mobility. Two optional weapons kits were produced for the König Wolf; the CP-22 'Dual Sniper Rifle' and CP-23 'AZ 5 Missile Unit'. Both weapons kits had only very short production runs, and often end up fetching outrageous prices in collectables auctions. The König Wolf was first released on the 27th October 2001. A chromed version was released by Leoshop of Taiwan. Prototype CAS A prototype seen at Wonder fest in 2004 showed the zoid with what appears to be its own CAS unit, along side the Shooting Star prototype (See Redler page) in a similar color scheme. The zoid is mostly dull silver, black and bronze with gold paws, green caps and an orange canopy. According to what appears to be an instruction sheet shown with the zoid, shows it being compatible with what appears to be a somewhat redesigned Dual Sniper Rifle CP. This CAS unit was also seen before as a drawing sketch. The Zoid has not been seen since and its current production status and location is unknown. It was most likely, the only existing prototype. New American Release The König Wolf was re-released by Hasbro in the North America. The only difference between the NAR and NJR versions is the packaging. The Zoid was also released by TOMY in the New Pacific Release, in packaging almost identical to the NAR kit. Despite the relative popularity of the Zoid amongst the American fandom, the NPR König Wolf was slow selling, and languished on shelves long after most other Zoids stock had been cleared. Video Game Exclusive A silver-chromed version of the NJR König Wolf was released to promote the Zoids 2 game for Playstation. Only 20 were ever produced. The zoid itself can be worth thousands of dollars on its own due to its very limited release. Heavy Arms König Wolf A limited-edition kit, the Heavy Arms König Wolf was released as a 'Zoids Shop' exclusive from Zoidscore.com. The HA König Wolf kit was recoloured to blue and light grey, and included both the CP-22 and CP-23 upgrades. The kit came in special packaging, and included a DVD of the Zoids Web Comic. Prototype König Wolf Mk II Only one existing copy documented and was found with a collector from the Philippines. Mostly re-colored in yellow with red, gray, and purple details with green caps. It is most likely the first prototype for the Fuzors MK-II variant. Fuzors Another version of the König Wolf was released in 2004 as a part of the Fuzors line, under the name König Wolf Mk II. This version, based on the Zoid seen in the Zoids: Fuzors anime, was recoloured in bronze, dull red, and purple, with green eyes. The kit came with a new label sheet containing Team Mach Storm markings, contained a blue pilot, and like the HA König Wolf, contained both the CP-22 and CP-23 upgrades. Category:Zoids Category:Wolf-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids